Public safety radio communication systems typically employ two-way voice communications for the conveyance of information between users of such systems. Each voice communication typically requires the user of the transmitting radio communication device (e.g., mobile or portable radio) to perform two functions simultaneously. First, the user of the radio must hold a microphone and depress a push-to-talk button. Second, the user of the radio must organize his or her thoughts without distraction, so that the user can vocalize the vital information that needs to be conveyed to the other users. Performance of these two functions simultaneously can be especially difficult for public safety users (such as police officers) during emergency situations, because such users are often simultaneously performing other distracting tasks, such as negotiating traffic and operating their lights and sirens, while, at the same time, attempting to perform the two requisite functions. Consequently, the unavoidable distractions associated with traveling to an emergency scene can result in vital information not being conveyed between system users.
The impact of unavoidable distractions on public safety system users is also extended to the dispatch operator in such a system. For example, communications regarding traffic congestion, alternate routes, or the circumstances at an emergency scene when the first mobile radio user arrives may be of great importance to the dispatcher. Upon receiving such communications, the dispatcher can take corrective action, including assigning an appropriate number of mobile users to the scene or redirecting mobile users to the correct location in the event that an original location was in error. However, when distractions prevent a mobile user from communicating the necessary information to the dispatch operator, the dispatch operator cannot make an informed decision as to what corrective action, if any, to take in the circumstances.
Video conferencing techniques are known, but they are not currently adapted for use in radio communication systems and do not provide the flexibility necessary for use by public safety personnel during emergency situations.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing video information in a communication system that permit vital information to be accurately and expediently distributed to users of the communication system. Such a method and apparatus that permit video information to be conveyed within a radio communication system would be an improvement over the prior art.